1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mechanical arts. In particular, this invention relates to a hinge for mounting a door to a structure for movement of the door between open and closed positions with respect to an access opening of the structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Doors for use with vehicles, such as ships or aircraft, are often mounted to the associated vehicle structure by gooseneck hinges. Gooseneck hinges allow for movement of the door between closed and open positions with respect to an access opening in the vehicle. Examples of access openings include those in ships, aircraft, and other vehicles from which individuals enter and exit and that provide access to items in the vehicles.
Gooseneck hinges conventionally include a curved gooseneck member having one end pivotally mounted to the interior surface of the vehicle structure and an opposing end fixedly secured to the interior face of the door. The gooseneck member extends between the vehicle structure and the door such that the door is capable of moving away from the vehicle structure in a spaced relationship upon movement from the closed position to the open position.
Conventional gooseneck hinges have been modified by slidably mounting the gooseneck member to the associated vehicle structure, such as by mounting the gooseneck member in a straight or curved slot. A disadvantage of such gooseneck hinges is that regardless of the manner in which the gooseneck hinge is mounted to the vehicle structure, either pivotally or slidably, the curved shape of the gooseneck member requires a large amount of space behind the interior face of the door. The gooseneck member intrudes into the interior of the structure thereby limiting the vehicle's usable space. Unfortunately, this results in less room for individuals to move in and out of the access opening or less room for storing items within the structure. In certain naval and aircraft applications, where the conservation of space is essential, gooseneck hinges are especially undesirable. To maximize the usable space within the structure, it is desirable to minimize the space occupied by the hinge.
Often a seal is mounted between the vehicle structure and the door so that when the door closes the seal compresses and an air-tight and/or water-proof enclosure is created. Proper sealing requires that the seal compress evenly. A disadvantage of conventional hinges is that they unevenly compress the seal between the door and the vehicle structure when the door is closed. This occurs because as the conventional hinge rotates the door into the closed position, the door first compresses the seal at the hinge line and the rest of the seal compresses as the door continues to rotate into the closed position, which results in an uneven and often inadequate seal.
For example, seals utilized with aircraft need to be compressed evenly so that the associated aircraft structure can be properly pressurized during flight. Unfortunately, seals unevenly compressed by gooseneck hinges may result in the aircraft structure being inadequately pressurized. On the other hand, seals utilized with ships need to compressed properly to prevent water from entering the structure. This is especially important due to the corrosive effect of salt water which could potentially damage equipment stored within the ship. Disadvantageously, seals unevenly compressed by a gooseneck hinge may allow salt water into the structure of the ship and the equipment stored therein could be severely damaged.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for a hinge that does not intrude into the interior of the vehicle structure and that allows the door to evenly compress a seal upon closing. The present invention satisfies these and other needs and provides further related advantages.